


Un air d’opéra rose

by kecchan



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: (in a very subtle way), April Filles 2018, Day 3: Musicians, F/F, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/pseuds/kecchan
Summary: Nannerl has had her eyes on Aloysia Weber for a while. One day she decides to reveal her feelings in a language they both understand well: music.





	Un air d’opéra rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April Filles 2018, on the prompt 'Musicians'. Enjoy!

The quill in her hand moved fast, steady on the paper. She had to hurry up, if she wanted it to be finished on time. There’s no helping it; after all, with such a little brother it was inevitable to pick up on some bad habits, and wasting time was surely one of them.

She was doing great though, only the closure left; as she kept thinking about the best way to finish it she doodled a pair of butterflies on the paper. Carefully lining the ink, the butterflies circled around each other; this could be her new signature, she thought. And with the butterflies came the inspiration for the perfect closure, and her smile only grew wider as she wrote down the last notes.

She put down the quill and read through the sheets over and over again. She sang along, interrupted every now and then by her own excited giggling. The pace, the height, the tune - everything was just perfect for Aloysia’s voice.

And the text, which she worked on for so long (she was definitely not a librettist, and it showed; she hoped Aloysia would appreciate the effort and the emotions nonetheless) was everything she wanted to hear. A confession of love, sweet and burning, honest and passionate and beautiful.

And Nannerl imagined herself, sitting by the piano, her music in glorious harmony with Aloysia’s voice; and she would compliment Aloysia as they finished playing, getting a blush, a smile, a kiss as a payment. She sighed dreamily and pressed a kiss on the sheet she was holding.

Then she finally stood up and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Aloysia would be here soon to start the practice with Wolfgang.

She started rummaging through her wardrobe. Looking for the ideal dress to wear is never an easy task, and it’s even harder at times like these. She tossed several dresses aside, then picked them up again, twirling in front of her mirror as she held them in front of her, only to put them down again. Then she remembered something; she had seen Aloysia wear purple dresses often. Nannerl rushed back to the wardrobe, almost stumbling in a shoe left on the floor and triumphantly pulled out a lavender dress with ribbons and frills all over it. It was perfect, she thought, Aloysia would definitely love that; and Nannerl also hoped that she would notice how lovely she looked in it.

She quickly glanced over to the clock; she had just enough time to get dressed.

“ _My love please return soon-_ ” She started singing as she pulled on her stockings. “ _-I dressed myself in flowers for you. Hold my hand and stay the night._ ”

She laughed at her own failed attempt of reaching the last, highest note and with a shake of her head she continued squeezing herself into the dress.

Just as she was done, a carriage stopped in front of the house. Nannerl ran to her table - that mischievous shoe in her way again - and rolled up the sheets, tying it with a red ribbon.

It was her chance. Wolfgang’s never punctual anyway, he surely won’t mind her stealing his charming pupil for a while.

Nannerl opened her door after quickly adjusting her hair. She held onto the sheets and waited for the door to open, stealing a glance from the mirror in the hallway.

Then the door opened and Aloysia walked in with swift, confident steps. She was beautiful, queen-like in her dark blue dress; surely, as if the entire hall became more radiant through her.

Nannerl hesitated for a moment, but stepped forward and called out Aloysia’s name, her voice higher than it was supposed to be.

“Miss Weber, for a moment!”

Aloysia turned around, smiling widely as she looked at her. “Ah, Miss Nannerl Mozart, we meet again.” She walked up to Nannerl, her skirt, adorned with countless silk flowers swaying as she moved. “What can I do for you?”

She could feel her confidence slowly draining away, but there was no way she could turn back at that point, not when Aloysia was looking at her with such curious and beautiful eyes. Nannerl took a deep breath and straightened her posture.

“I have a present for you.”

“A present? How sweet!”

“Here, I- I wrote this for you.” She said, holding up the sheets. “Just in case you would like some... New material to practice with.”

Aloysia took the sheets and undid the ribbon holding them together. She glanced over them quickly before looking up again at Nannerl. “Is this an aria?”

“I’ve never really tried my hand in writing such a thing.” She answered, eyes fixed on a flower on Aloysia’s skirt. Nannerl could already feel her face burning and she was sure that somehow, through some kind of magic the butterflies from the paper found a new home in her stomach. “I just had to write it down or else it wouldn’t let me go, you know. I could only concentrate on the... On the music.” She forced a smile, painfully aware of her nervous and nonsensical rambling. She sounded so much like her brother. “Please, tell me what you think about it.”

Aloysia was already reading through the sheets, quietly mouthing the words. Nannerl watched her expression carefully, idling on the shadows her long lashes cast on her pale face, the way her mouth moved and how her eyes flickered through the lines. She was so beautiful like this; Nannerl moved a bit closer to her, battling her nerves and shaking legs.

Then Aloysia finally looked up, straight into Nannerl’s eyes.

“This is amazing!”

As if a heavy boulder was lifted from her shoulders she smiled, not daring to break the eye contact. Aloysia seemed genuine, at least that’s what the sparkling in her eyes told her.

“Oh, I am so happy you like it!” She giggled as Aloysia kept on peeking into the sheets, with an ever wider grin. Did she understand the lyrics? Is that why she’s looking at her like this? She couldn’t tell, nor did she have more time to examine her expression; Aloysia pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thank you so much. I promise, I will learn it by heart and sing it for you when I come next time.” Having said that, Aloysia placed a kiss on Nannerl’s cheek. “But only if it’s you who plays the music.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I hope you liked it, I don't know too much about writing music but I compensate with Valid Girls.


End file.
